The University of Texas at Brownsville and Texas Southmost College (UTB/TSC) is a minority serving institution (92% Hispanic base) committed to develop biomedical research. Programs sponsored by the Minority Biomedical Research Support (MBRS) of the National Institute of Health play a critical role in complementing UTB/TSC resources to develop these activities. SCORE funds in particular are critical to develop a strong core of scientists with competitive research programs in biomedicine at UTB/TSC. As depicted in the recently funded proposal, UTB/TSC's commitment to biomedical research includes the hiring of new faculty with expertise in biomedical research. This supplemental application includes two new individual research projects from recently hired faculty: Dr. Masoud Zarei and Dr. Michael Lehker. The proposed research focuses in two thematic areas: neuroscience and infectious diseases. These areas have been identified as priorities in UTB/TSC's strategic plan due to their impact on both university and community life. The funding of these projects will substantially increase the competitiveness and research capabilities of UTB/TSC, critically increasing the number of funded biomedical research scientists at the university. The success of this application will also contribute to the development of internal collaborations and the necessary scientific environment to develop successful R01 applications in the near future. [unreadable] [unreadable]